Karrin Allyson
Karrin Allyson (pronounced KAH-rin; born Karrin Allyson Schoonover on July 27, 1963 in Great Bend, Kansas) is an American jazz vocalist. She has been nominated for four Grammy Awards, and has received positive reviews from several prominent sources, including the New York Times, which has called her a "singer with a feline touch and impeccable intonation."Holden, Stephen. "Peeling Back Folk Rock to Reveal Hidden Jazz." New York Times. November 5, 2005 Karrin Allyson was born in Great Bend, Kansas; her father was a Lutheran minister and her mother was a psychotherapist, teacher and classical pianist.McNally, Owen."Karrin Allyson Performs Feb. 20 at West Hartford Town Hall." Hartford Courant. February 16, 2010. She grew up in Omaha, and spent her senior high school year in San Francisco. In her youth she studied classical piano, sang at her local church and in musical theatre, and also began songwriting. Allyson attended the University of Nebraska at Omaha on a classical piano scholarship; she majored in classical piano and minored in French. In addition to her classical-music studies at university, Allyson was lead singer for her own all-female rock band, Tomboy. She also developed an avid interest in jazz, performing both in a jazz swing choir at UNO and in her own jazz ensemble, which had gigs at various Omaha venues.Biography and Profile in UNO Alumni Association Magazine (Spring 2001), pp. 8-11 Career After graduating from UNO in 1986, Allyson moved to Minneapolis, and concentrated on her jazz career. In 1990, she moved to Kansas City, where her jazz career took off. In 1992 she recorded her debut album, I Didn't Know About You, which was so well received it was re-released on Concord Records in 1993. She subsequently recorded eight more Concord-released albums in Kansas City. In 1998, she moved to New York City with her longtime partner, classical music radio host Bill McGlaughlin, whom she met in Kansas City in the early 1990s. Allyson sings in English, French, Portuguese, Italian, and Spanish. The songs she performs are drawn from a variety of genres, including bossa nova, blues, bebop, samba, jazz standards, and other jazz modalities, and also ballads, pop standards, the Great American Songbook, soft rock, and folk rock. She has also recorded vocal performances of several instrumental jazz compositions, using both scat and vocalese techniques. As of 2011, she has recorded 12 original studio albums, all under the Concord label, and in 2009 she released a career-spanning "best of" collection. Four of Allyson's albums — Ballads: Remembering John Coltrane (2001), Footprints (2006), Imagina: Songs of Brasil (2008), and Round Midnight'' (2011) — have received Grammy nominations for Best Jazz Vocal Album. Allyson tours extensively, both in the United States and internationally. Discography *1992 I Didn't Know About You *1993 ''Sweet Home Cookin *1994 Azure-Té *1996 Collage *1996 Daydream *1999 From Paris To Rio *2001 Ballads: Remembering John Coltrane *2002 In Blue *2004 Wild For You *2006 Footprints *2008 Imagina: Songs of Brasil *2009 By Request: The Best of Karrin Allyson (compilation) *2011 Round Midnight'' Footnotes External links '''Official sites *Official Website *Karrin Allyson at American International Artists Biography *class=artist|id=p37006|pure_url=yes}} Karrin Allyson at AllMusic.com *Karrin Allyson Biography at MusicianGuide.com *Biography and Profile in UNO Alumni Association Magazine (Spring 2001), pp. 8–11 *Short Bio in UNO Alumni Association Magazine (March 2003), p. 6 Music *Amazon's Karrin Allyson Store *Karrin Allyson at Last.FM *Karrin Allyson at NPR Music *Karrin Allyson at Google Music Category:Vocalists